


Chump

by FinditAgain



Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Friendship, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/pseuds/FinditAgain
Summary: Her lips were painted a deep bloody red and it looked a lot more intimidating than the bags of literal blood scattered about the tabletop.What was Simon’s life?
Relationships: Lily Chen & Simon Lewis
Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chump

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Jay's [Lily Chen edit](https://high-warlock-of-brooklyn.tumblr.com/post/619107624145846272/call-me-the-jazz-baby), go check it out!
> 
> Casually bringing Lily into the TV verse cause I can.

A thick crimson liquid poured out of the bottle and slowly down into the six shot glasses perched on the table.

“All right, hot shot.” Lily Chen, Simon’s designated death mentor for the week (his words not Raphael’s) was the one doing the pouring. She smirked at him from across his seat in the Dumort’s bar, deserted except for the two of them. “Are you ready to do this?”

“All signs point to  _ no _ .”

Her lips were painted a deep bloody red and it looked a lot more intimidating than the bags of literal blood scattered about the tabletop.  _ What was Simon’s life? _

For a vampire who was at least a hundred years old, Lily was pretty cool. Sure, she had that homicidal glint in her eye that most of Raphael’s clan had somehow inherited. But she was also really funny, one of the few people in the Shadow world who understood his cultural references, and a total badass. 

Lily was lively in a way no one else could be around the gloomy hotel, and out of all of the characters roaming about the Dumort, she was probably his second favorite.

Maybe Raphael was the first, when he wasn’t being a dick.

She fiddled with the straw in the transparent reusable bottle of blood she carried around everywhere, delivering an exasperated sigh and shaking her dark hair. When she moved her head the bright pink strips in her hair shone against the low lights of the bar.

“Don’t be such a wuss.”

“What I  _ am _ is a lightweight, okay? I know what I’m about." He tapped his fingers on the table, trying to focus on the amused glint in her eyes and not the tantalizing smell of fresh blood. 

“Last time one drink knocked me out for the whole night, and I promised I’d be at the Institute early tomorrow.”

“Oh no, are the angels going to get mad at the little baby waby?” she mocked, twisting her fists in the quintessential hand gesture for a  _ cry baby _ . 

“Shut up.”

“Come on Simon, we're the only ones on home base duty tonight and I'm  _ bored _ ," she said. "One good old fashioned game of Quarters to bond with your favorite dazzling beauty. What could it hurt?”

His eyes drifted from her exaggerated pout down to the bags she’d used to fill up the bottle and back, considering. 

“Loser refills the blood bank?”

She graced him with a wide grin that incuded a dangerous showing of teeth. “Good choice.”

There were coins already waiting in her hand. She took one and flung it against the table, managing to bounce it off the hard surface and into an empty shot glass sitting almost at the edge.

Of course she won on the first try, flipping back her hair as she nudged the drink towards him. Taking the glass in hand, he tipped his head back and swallowed. The blood reached Simon’s throat and went down in one smooth gulp.

“Shit that’s good,” he chased the tangy taste of the blood by licking his lips. This was clearly the quality stuff the hid from the fledgelings.

Lily laughed with mirth before slurping blood straight from her bottle. She wasn’t even phased by pre-gaming her drinks, knowing she would beat Simon every time until she had finished having her fun. He knew it too, but sometimes it was fun to play along with her teasing. It was one of the things that made him feel like he was finally part of the Clan.

“Isn’t that better than going to some boring Institute?” she fiddled with her metal straw again. “Shadowhunters are the worst. Do they even know how to get plasma?”

“I don’t think they have any blood in the Institute.”

“ _ What _ ?” she managed to convey disgust with her tone of voice while slinging both legs on top the table, her intimidating platform boots swinging out on to the edge. 

“The audacity of those wannabe Neo’s! Why even go there when they’re so inconsiderate?”

Simon couldn't help the onslaught of tenderness at the sight of her indignant face. The New York vampires thought the shadowhunters were entitled and had not so subtly let him know they didn’t appreciate how the nephlim treated Simon most days. 

“They’re my friends,” he shrugged, and yet he was maybe starting to see the Clan's point on some things. Like meeting the shadowhunters at the Institute so much, for one, seeing as how unwelcoming of a place it was for Downworlders.

It was true, but still he felt kind of odd just thinking about it. Simon wasn’t usually one to rock the boat when it came to Clary and their friends. And he really wasn't one to listen to the vampires.

Well, not to Raphael anyway.

It was just that Raphael made everything so formal, all about the Clan and honor. But Lily got right to the human side of it. 

“Is this about Jason?”

“Ja- Do you mean  _ Jace _ ?”

“Yeah, the leathery one.” Which Simon thought was kind of hypocritical of her, considering the black leather jacket she herself sported on a daily basis. 

“Why would it be about Jace?”

“No reason,” she eyed him coyly, then bounced a quarter and somehow landed it straight into the cup without ever looking away from his face. 

“You know, back in the twenty’s we would call someone like you a chump,” she grinned and did the trick again, making that two more shots for him and none for her. 

“Yeah well we still say that today,” he knocked back one shot after the other, only three more to go, “we also still say things like  _ swindle _ and  _ conman _ ."

Lily grinned, showing the tips of her razor sharp fangs. “That’s low baby, least you can do is call me a con  _ artist _ .”

Oh man, he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lily is a book character and I have not read the books, so there's that. I love her anyway.


End file.
